The present invention relates to a chuck mounting arrangement for use with a lathe or the like and comprising a manually-operated chuck mounting unit mounted on a lathe spindle to detachably mount a power chuck selected from various types.
An automatic chuck exchange arrangement is known which comprises jaws mounted on the head of a spindle provided on a headstock of a lathe and adapted to be driven e.g. hydraulically to clamp a power chuck of various types by means of the jaws. With such a prior art automatic chuck exchange arrangement, its mechanism is extremely complicated because two reciprocating shafts have to be mounted in a lathe spindle, i.e., one for driving the jaws and the other for driving the power chuck. Further it is necessary to provide a driving cylinder separately for each of the two shafts at a rear portion of the spindle.